


Знакомые Призраки | The Ghosts You Know by Lise

by dark_blues20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Ghosts, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_blues20/pseuds/dark_blues20
Summary: Спустя годы после смерти Винчестеров, кто-то начинает убивать охотников.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Знакомые Призраки | The Ghosts You Know by Lise

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ghosts You Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/394596) by [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise). 



Бобби практически завязал с охотой.  
Время от времени ему звонили насчет информации или совета, и иногда он мог взяться за дело, если оно было в пределах досягаемости. Но по большей части Бобби Сингер считался ушедшим на пенсию, что он и собирался сделать. Нельзя сказать, что все охотники поверили в это, но Бобби достаточно уважали, чтобы оставить его в покое.  
Однако раз в полгода продолжал поступать один и тот же вопрос. Звонил телефон, Бобби брал трубку, пару минут длился неловкий разговор, пока охотник на другом конце провода не прочищал горло и спрашивал: «Эй, а Винчестеры действительно мертвы?»  
«Да» - каждый раз отвечал Бобби.  
Да, они мертвы.

***

Бобби получил тот звонок рано утром в воскресенье — бесцветный голос сообщил координаты. Это выглядело как ловушка, поэтому Бобби поступил так же, как и любой здравомыслящий охотник — вооружился прежде, чем уйти. Сингер проследовал по координатам и нашел их: оба лежали на земле — рядом друг с другом.  
Они, конечно, боролись. От Винчестеров нельзя было ожидать чего-то другого, но это не уберегло их от гибели.  
Бобби протер лицо. Сэм и Дин столько раз обманывали смерть, что охотник ожидал от братьев еще одного чуда, но они мертвы — причем уже долгое время.  
Каким-то образом Бобби всегда знал, что он будет тем, кому предстоит похоронить Сэма и Дина.  
Бобби соорудил погребальный костер — один на двоих — и ждал, пока он не сгорит дотла.  
Тогда Сингер и завязал с охотой. И не столько из-за скорби, хотя скорби по братьям было много, а потому, что ему не нужно было спрашивать, кто сделал это — речь шла совсем не о монстре. Обычные охотники, которые думали, что знают, что делают, решили убить его мальчиков.  
В самые плохие одинокие дни (Бобби почти забыл, что значит быть одному в доме, когда он был убежищем для них троих в течение последних нескольких лет) он думал, что мог бы узнать имена тех, кто убил братьев Винчестеров, и выследить их.  
Но Бобби не был Винчестером. Он больше не хотел жить местью.

***

Через шесть лет с Бобби связались знакомые охотники.  
По какой-то причине Джаред решил позвонить именно ему.  
— Эй, Сингер. Есть проблема в Висконсине, причем серьезная. Мы с Райли собираемся разобраться с ней.  
— Зачем ты говоришь это мне? — спросил Бобби, пролистывая книгу, не читая ее. Джаред не был плохим охотником. По крайней мере, он был уравновешенным, что не так часто можно было сказать о представителях их деятельности.  
— Простая проверка, — сказал Джаред с небольшим смешком. — Кое-кто говорит, что ты мертв.  
— Еще нет, — огрызнулся Бобби и повесил трубку, но все же решил проверить слова Джареда — так на всякий случай. Все выглядело вполне обычно, пока Сингер не увидел фотографии с места преступления. Двоих парней, отправившихся охотиться на фазанов, разорвали на кусочки — грудные клетки были вскрыты, а части тела разбросаны в радиусе нескольких метров.  
Бобби подумал, что свидетелям эта сцена точно не пришлась по вкусу. Он потянулся за телефоном, чтобы позвонить Джареду, но потом передумал, так как не знал, что именно хочет сказать.  
Через полтора дня Джаред сам позвонил, и его голос был немного нервным.  
— Райли мертв. Проклятье. Оно охотится за мной, Сингер. Я на хрен убираюсь отсюда.  
Охотников было не так легко испугать, и Джаред был далеко не новичком в этом деле. Бобби сощурил глаза.  
— Подожди, — сказал Сингер, но Джаред перебил его.  
— Черт, я, Бобби, мне кажется, я знаю, кто это…  
Линия оборвалась, и телефон отключился.  
Охотники часто умирали на работе. Не был удивительным и тот факт, что двое могли сгинуть на одной паршивой охоте. Но не часто охотники убегали в испуге от осознания того, на что они охотились. Это навело Бобби на мысль о Висконсине, но он никак не мог вспомнить.

***

Бобби решил забыть о случившемся, отправив соболезнование насчет гибели Джареда и Райли, но остался дома.  
Только когда Джексон позвонил ему на следующей неделе, Бобби вспомнил, что же не давало ему покоя насчет Висконсина.  
— Сингер, что ты знаешь о деле в Висконсине?  
— Джаред и Райли отправились туда на охоту. Подожди, ты хочешь разобраться с этим?  
— Нет, — сказал Джексон до странного безэмоциональным голосом. — После гибели шести охотников и шести гражданских никто и близко больше не подходит к этой чертовщине, и я в том числе. Тебе что-нибудь известно?  
Бобби мешал суп и пытался вспомнить детали.  
— Как еще раз название этого места?  
— Только то, что это округ Каскейд. С восточной границы штата. Там есть государственный лес, в котором и сосредоточен эпицентр событий.  
Это пробудило его память. Дерьмо.  
— Дерьмо.  
— Что? — сказал Джексон. — У тебя что-то есть?  
— Есть кое-что, — сказал Бобби, выключая плиту и смотря на суп с чувством зарождающегося страха. — Скажи всем, кого знаешь, что я разберусь с этим.  
— Я думал, что ты…  
— Я разберусь с этим, — сказал Бобби более сурово, и после короткого молчания Джексон согласился и повесил трубку. Бобби смотрел на телефон. Он чувствовал себя идиотом за то, что не сложил два плюс два раньше. Может, потому что не хотел проводить связь между этими событиями.  
Последний раз Бобби был в Каскейде, чтобы сжечь пару тел.

***

Очевидно, что-то удерживало их там. Не упокоенные, затем сбитые с толку, потом злые. А теперь еще и убивают. Охотников. Убивают охотников, но не могут провести грань между ними и простыми людьми. И они знают все трюки.  
Они были его мальчиками, поэтому Бобби должен решить этот вопрос. Может, в них еще осталось достаточно от Винчестеров, чтобы выслушать его. Остается надеяться, что для них он будет больше Бобби, чем охотником.  
Исходя из какого-то странного побуждения, Бобби поехал на Импале и надеялся, что это не выведет Дина из себя. Хотя, может, машина поможет их успокоить.  
Бобби понадобилось два дня, чтобы добраться до Висконсина. Он въехал в лес за пределами маленький деревушки в Каскейде и остановил машину. Бобби убрал руки с руля и ждал. Не дождавшись ничего кроме тишины, Сингер наконец решил действовать.  
— Мальчики?  
Бобби выдохнул облачко белого пара и случайно посмотрел вправо. Он не должен был удивляться, но там был Сэм, который смотрел прямо на него, и чей силуэт был немного нечетким. Младший Винчестер выглядел немного удивленным — его брови были сведены вместе.  
— Это не твоя машина.  
Голос Сэма стал другим — более глухим и громким. Голос призрака, который Бобби слышал не раз за свою жизнь, но он все равно звучал как Сэм.  
Наконец до Бобби дошло, что Сэм был один. Дина не было, а охотник ожидал, что из-за машины появится именно старший Винчестер.  
— Я знаю, — начал говорить Бобби, когда рот Сэма принял знакомую форму, означавшую, что он был рассержен.  
— Это не твоя машина.  
Бобби вспомнил фотографии с места преступлений и почувствовал небольшую тошноту. Он не смел двигаться. Сэм просто смотрел на него.  
— Ты не должен быть здесь, — наконец сказал Сэм странным голосом призрака, в котором промелькнуло что-то между злобой и сожалением, и потом младший Винчестер исчез.  
Машина снова завелась, но Бобби не двигался с места — просто сидел неподвижно, не понимая, о чем он думал, когда отправился сюда.

***

В городке с семьюстами жителями даже на «кровать и завтрак» нельзя было рассчитывать, не говоря уже о мотеле. В лесах был заброшенный домик, который идеально подошел Бобби. Он ожидал столкнуться здесь с Сэмом, но младший Винчестер пока не возвращался.  
Бобби специально не сделал защиту из соли, а просто ждал и надеялся, что любопытство и упрямство приведут сюда Сэма, и никто больше не забредет в эти леса. Также Бобби надеялся, что Сэм не разорвет его на части.  
Долго ждать не пришлось.  
— Убирайся.  
Бобби медленно повернулся. Не то чтобы он отчетливо видел Сэма — все время хотелось моргать. Младший Винчестер выглядел точно так же, как и в момент своей смерти — одна рука сломана, рубашка вся в порезах и крови. Хотя лицо осталось нетронутым, но левая сторона волос тоже была в крови.  
— Сэм, — осторожно сказал Бобби. — Я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе.  
— Помочь мне, — сказал Сэм, а затем сжал зубы, и его лицо приняло злое выражение. — Помочь мне. Мне не нужна помощь. Я убью их всех. Всех охотников.  
Внезапно комната затряслась. Инструменты у камина упали, и стол опрокинулся.  
— Тебе нужно двигаться дальше, — сказал Бобби, чуть позже осознавая насколько клишированными были эти слова. Сэм приблизился к нему слишком близко.  
— Двигаться дальше, — сказал он, и до того как Бобби успел отступить, рука Сэма погрузилась в его грудь и обернулась вокруг сердца — холодные пальцы напоминали железо, и все тело Бобби трясло, но Сэм еще не сжимал его.  
— Они убили Дина, — прошипел Сэм. — Они заставили его смотреть, как я умираю, а затем убили его. Им не нужно было этого делать. Они не должны были это делать. Сейчас Дин мертв, и они тоже.  
Сэм отошел назад и начал мерцать, а Бобби обнаружил, что лежит на столе.  
— Уходи, — сказал Сэм. — Ты ничего не можешь сделать. Ты не можешь спасти их — все охотники умрут.  
Бобби хрипел. Сэм посмотрел на него, и бумаги со стола унесло прямо в камин. Потом призрак исчез.

***

Ему нечего было предложить Сэму. Бобби оставалось только ждать и постараться придумать способ достучаться до младшего Винчестера. Вот только то, что он понял, было слишком паршивым.  
Сэм злится не из-за своей смерти — он злится, что Дин тоже умер.  
Сэму был нужен его брат. Дин всегда был единственным, кто мог отговорить младшего от любой идеи — может, даже от мести за его смерть. Но призыв неупокоенных духов — это одно, а как быть с теми, кто пошел дальше (в рай или еще куда?)  
Бобби тихо выругался. Кроме этого, кто знает, что еще удерживало Сэма. Может, ничего кроме огромного упрямства, что очень похоже на младшего Винчестера.  
И он не шутил. Сейчас Сэм взял передышку и пока решил не убивать его, но сколько у Бобби еще есть времени? Младший Винчестер был призраком, а если Сингер что и знал о мстительных духах, так это то, что они не отличаются терпением.  
На его месте умный охотник ушел, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не найдет способ решить проблему. Бобби начал изучать предания о призраках, желая, чтобы у него здесь была целая библиотека по этой тематике.   
Бобби читал целый час, пока книги с грохотом не упали на пол. Огонь загорелся в камине, и лампочки начали сильно мерцать.  
— Думаешь, что сможешь изгнать меня?  
Ответа не последовало. Статуя оленя упала на пол, и Бобби повернулся, чтобы посмотреть. Сэм стоял стоял там с непонятным выражением лица, и волосы закрывали его глаза.  
— Почему ты все еще здесь? — сказал Сэм, почти рыча. — Уходи.  
Бобби выпрямил плечи и посмотрел на младшего Винчестера. В его груди была дыра от пули, которая в этот раз кровоточила. Под левым глазом был синяк.  
— Собираешься убить меня?  
Сэм не моргал и также не шевелился, просто смотрел холодным взглядом. Воздух в домике был ледяным, и от дыхания Бобби шел пар. Охотник прочистил горло.  
— Ты был мне как сын. Вы оба. Ты заслуживаешь покой. Настоящий покой.  
Бобби не сразу понял, что это за звук, так как еще никогда не слышал смех призрака.  
— Думаешь, куда я отправлюсь, я обрету покой? — Взгляд Сэма немного смягчился и стал напоминать тот, что Дин называл «щенячьими глазами». — Я должен это сделать. Должен восстановить справедливость.  
— Ты просто убиваешь людей, — осторожно сказал Бобби. Сэм взглянул на него, и у охотника появились мурашки по коже. Никакого щенячьего взгляда. Нет, он не должен забывать. Несмотря ни на что, это Сэм, но это потерянный, злой и искаженный Сэм.  
— Убирайся, — снова сказал Сэм глухим голосом. Домик начало трясти. Сэм в полной мере использовал силу призрака.  
— Твой брат бы не стал…  
Сэм зашипел, и Бобби понял, что совершил ошибку еще до того, как младший Винчестер поднял руку, и Сингер почувствовал, что его подняли с пола. Удар о стену был быстрым и тяжелым.  
— Не смей, — рычал Сэм. — Дин должен быть жив! Он должен быть жив!  
На мгновение Бобби подумал, что это конец, что сейчас его убьют. Окна затрещали, и порыв ветра прошелся по дому, вместе с которым исчез и Сэм.   
Бобби старался успокоить дыхание.

***

Бобби подходил к делу с неправильных сторон, но он не знал, в каком направлении должен двигаться.  
Сингер вернулся к своей книге и начал искать что-нибудь о призыве упокоившегося духа. Ему нужно закончить эту охоту, которая разбередила раны, о глубине которых он даже не подозревал, и при каждом взгляде на Сэма они снова начинали болеть.  
В итоге Сингер решил использовать чуть более усиленную версию обычного призывающего заклятия и надеялся, что оно сработает. Его преимущество было в простом списке ингредиентов, который уже был собран. Бобби все подготовил и подождал пару минут, чтобы зажечь свечи и начать читать заклинание.  
Он успел прочитать только две строчки, когда температура упала, и Сингер услышал сэмово почти нервное «Что ты делаешь?».  
Бобби поднял взгляд и встретился с глазами Сэма, но не позволил себе остановиться.  
— Что ты делаешь? — снова спросил младший Винчестер, чье выражение лица становилось все злее.  
Свечи начали мерцать, но не погасли.  
— Останови это, — сказал Сэм и сделал шаг вперед странным, немного неловким движением призрака. В этот раз завибрировал весь стол, и голос Сэма поднялся, приближаясь к опасной грани.  
— Остановись…  
Бобби дочитал последние три слова и сжег травы, от которых пошел голубоватый дым. Выражение лица Сэма сменилось от злого к смущенному, и Бобби почувствовал изменение в воздухе и повернулся.  
Это был Дин, который совсем не выглядел мертвым — он казался живым, здоровым и осязаемым и смотрел прямо через Бобби, с немного наклоненной головой словно ждал этого момента. Бобби посмотрел на Сэма — из его взгляда исчезала злоба.  
— Дин? — спросил Сэм, который снова стал выглядеть как молодой и смущенный юноша, а Дин как всегда дерзко улыбнулся.  
— Эй, Сэмми.  
Сэм мерцал, словно собирался исчезнуть.  
Бобби ушел, чтобы не мешать им.  
— Ты хорошо выглядишь, — наконец сказал Сэм.   
Дин ухмыльнулся чуть больше.  
— А ты выглядишь дерьмово.  
— Ты умер, — сказал Сэм с холодным выражением лица. — Они убили тебя. Они не должны были убивать тебя.  
— Сэм, — прервал брата Дин. — Все в порядке. Я в порядке.  
— Ты умер, — глухой голос Сэма все равно был несчастным.  
— И это не твоя вина.  
Бобби видел, как упали призрачные плечи Сэма. Оба брата, казалось, забыли о его присутствии.  
— Дин, — сказал Сэм тихим голосом. — Мне жаль.  
— Я знаю, — Дин сделал шаг ближе к брату. — Готов сейчас уйти со мной?  
Глаза Сэма стали еще больше, и он колебался. Бобби задержал дыхание, даже не осмеливаясь моргать.  
— А я могу? — спросил Сэм, и Дин слегка кивнул.  
— Да, можешь. — сказал Дин, приближаясь еще ближе и протягивая руку. — Ты нужен мне, Сэмми.  
Сэм сомневался еще мгновение и потом приблизился к брату с лицом, полным доверия. Призрачные пальцы коснулись Дина, и выражение лица Сэма наконец стало умиротворенным.  
Затем братья начали исчезать в мягком потоке света, и Дин повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Бобби.  
— Спасибо, — сказал старший Винчестер и исчез.  
Потом наступила тишина, и Бобби прочистил горло.  
— Балбесы, — наконец сказал старый охотник, протирая глаза.

***

Бобби позвонил Джексону и сказал, что дело закрыто. Сингер был измотан, опустошен, словно еще раз прошел через ту ужасную скорбь. Но несмотря на это, он думал, что, может, сейчас история братьев Винчестеров получила правильный конец. 


End file.
